Inchman (Song)
About / Info "Inchman", is a song originally uploaded by Jack Stauber on March 16th, 2018 and it also came with a quick music video. The song became very popular, so it was extended into a full song at a length of 3 minutes and 30 seconds for patrons of him on April 29th, 2018. It was later released along with Two Time on June 4th, 2018. Lyrics The bolded lyrics were included in the original short. Intro (It's never been worse) (That's not true) (True) (True) 1 I'm up and a-racin' Like a foreign entity If you let them embrace it (Ow!) It's a clockwork energy! Chorus Inchman, Inchman, why'd you stay so lo-o-ong? (Oh what, oh what the hell did I do?) Hits me, hurts me, wants me hurting wro-o-ong Discuss, discuss, never mercy 2 Well, I'm up in your Days Inn And I'll be taking what I need Looked over, you’re welcome, embrace it (Aw, what?) Where's my apology? No mercy! Chorus Inchman, Inchman, why'd you stay so lo-o-ong? (Oh what, oh what the hell did I do?) Hits me, hurts me, wants me hurting wro-o-ong Discuss, discuss, never mercy Bridge Although the Inchman goes, everybody knows Your heart is sleeping in the morning and a-break it down to wake it Though the Inchman goes, everybody knows Your heart's a-pressed into clay and a-break it down to bake it Although the Inchman goes, everybody knows Your heart is sleeping in the morning and a-break it down to wake it Though the Inchman goes, everybody knows Your heart's a-pressed into clay and a-break it down to bake it 2 So while you're washing your hair like you know that you should The second wind must have made it feel good You gotta be lifting up flowers and saving your power for making the leap to the next big thing, don't swing at me You better believe I'll be singin' gravy, gravy, to the grave, just swingin' Well, he hurts me, hurts me, wants me plus and swingin' Discuss, discuss, never mercy Interlude O-oh! Chorus Inchman, Inchman, why'd you stay so lo-o-ong? (Oh what, oh what the hell did I do?) Hits me, hurts me, wants me hurting wro-o-ong Discuss, discuss, never mercy Inchman, Inchman, why'd you stay so lo-o-ong? (Oh what, oh what the hell did I do?) Hits me, hurts me, wants me hurting wro-o-ong Discuss, discuss, never mercy Outro (Oh...) (Stay here) (Why'd you stay?) (Stay here) (Closely, trudging) Reception / Legacy''' Music Video The music video is popular among fans for its animation and style. The character of Inchman is also a very popular character among many fans Original Song At the time, Inchman's song was gaining in lots of popularity and attention from how catchy it was to fans. Extended Version The extended version was well received by many fans. Today it remains as one of his most popular songs as well as the character being a well known thing in his career. Trivia * Inchman's Name, comes from the fact that Inchman is only an inch tall, as seen in the video * Inchman Extended came with a teaser when it first arrived on Patreon. * Inchman was the first song to '''ever get extended. * Inchman overall was teased on Plopscotch on March 15th 2018, which shows the mouth of Inchman * Inchman makes a brief appearance at the end of '"Jack Stauber's Patreon Video" ' * The cover for "Tape Cadet" tier on Jack's patreon is an image of Inchman * On Jack's shop website, a shot of Inchman is used as the icon. Also, on the homepage, the bottom of an old vintage TV can be seen playing the Inchman video in black and white. * At the time, when the shop website was first finished, only Patrons were allowed to shop and buy from the site. The password at the time needed to get into the site was "inchman". Category:Music Category:Micropop Category:Characters